Busted
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Anna invites her girlfriend Joan over for a bit of fun whilst her roommate is out... what happens when she comes back earlier than expected? Ugh, I suck at summaries, my first threesome... only took me almost two years to complete... oops.


**A/N: So... there is an extended ending to this... if you guys want it, of course... let me know ;-P**

* * *

"Are you sure your roommate won't be back any time soon?" Joan questioned as she separated her lips from Anna's.

"Well, no, that's why we need to be quick, sometimes she goes to the library to study, other times she just grabs a few books and comes straight back." The redhead replied, pulling her girlfriend back towards her as she sucked a new mark into place on her already red neck.

"Oh geez, that's what a girl wants to hear 'hurry up and fuck me before my roommate comes back.' Oh yeah babe, such a turn on." Joan quipped with a roll of her eyes, not that it stopped her from groping at the redhead's breast.

Her comment earned her a rather rough bite to her shoulder as Anna's hands made quick work of tearing off her t-shirt. "One more comment like that, and I'll be leaving you to finish yourself off." Anna threatened in spite of her hands that were now sliding up the brunette's thighs and burying themselves under her skirt.

"Which only means you'll be left to finish yourself off, and since you were the one who called me to say you were… what were your words again? Oh yes… 'horny as hell and in need of a good fuck.' I don't think you'd be too happy if I up and left right now." Both women were naked at this point, Anna had hastened to remove the two final barriers between her hands and her girlfriend's body. Joan rolled on top of Anna, her mouth leaving scorching trails over freckled skin.

"See if I care." Anna retorted breathlessly. "I'm more than capable of finishing myself off. It wouldn't be the first time you've left me high and dry – _well_, horny and soaking wet. Besides, it's much quicker and a lot less effort when I'm alone." This time it was Anna who received a heated glare from the woman above her, as well as a playful slap across her cheek.

"Fuck you." Spat Joan, although the profanity was only half-hearted, and the coy smirk plastered on her face told Anna that she wasn't in the least bit serious about leaving, after all, she was just as worked up as the redhead now.

"You already are." Anna retorted breathlessly just as Joan slid two fingers inside of her and started fluttering them around. "Oh, _shit_, Joan." She groaned as her eyes rolled back in her skull and her back arched towards the heavens.

"Not complaining anymore, are we?" She chuckled against Anna's lips as her fingers worked magic within her, hitting all the right spots with practiced ease.

"_Hnng_." Was all Anna could say in reply, her mind too hazy to come up with anything more articulate than that.

Joan's lips began to descend, kissing her way down Anna's neck, over her collarbone and into the valley of her breasts before moving to the side to suck on an erect nipple. Anna was completely lost below her, her fingers twisting in the sheets, her back arching as she gasped for breath.

The sound of the dorm room door unlocking went unnoticed by either girl, it wasn't until there was a shriek and list of profanities mixed with apologies tumbling from another woman's mouth that they realised they had company.

"Shit, Anna! Oh my god, I'm _so_ _sorry_, if I had known…" The other woman trailed off, her pale skin marred by the deep blush that invaded her face.

"It's okay Elsa, I-I didn't exactly give you any warning." Anna puffed as Joan remained frozen on top of her, her fingers stilled but stayed buried within the redhead.

Elsa's eyes were darting around the room, but Anna noticed how the kept coming back to linger on her exposed and heaving chest as well as the space between her legs where Joan's hand currently occupied. "You're staring." Anna teased as she bit her lip and smirked.

"I'm so sorry!" Elsa blurted loudly and averted her eyes. "It's just… they're there… and… out in the open…" It seemed the pale girl could turn an even darker shade of crimson than she had previously, despite her embarrassment her gaze kept flicking back to roam Anna's naked body.

"Oh, no. I wasn't complaining." She assured and then bit her lip coyly. "In fact… you should come and join us."

"What!" Both Joan and Elsa gawked simultaneously.

Elsa's jaw dropped to the ground as she tried to regain her composure. "Oh, I- err, heh. Umm, thanks but…"

Anna unceremoniously pushed Joan off her and sauntered over to where Elsa was standing, her back against the – _thankfully_ – closed door, making sure to put an extra swing in her hips with every step. The blonde tried to retreat as Anna approached, she looked like a meek animal cowering from a predator and Anna was most definitely the hunter.

She stopped just in front of Elsa, the timid girl's breath hitched, and eyes stayed wide. "C'mon Els, I know this isn't the first time you've had your eye on me." Anna kept her voice low and seductive as she trailed a single finger over the blonde's shoulder, across both clavicles, and all the way around to the opposite side. She then lent forward, pushing her breasts into Elsa's arm as she whispered into her ear. "I've caught you staring before, and now, you have my permission to touch." She husked and then sucked Elsa's earlobe into her mouth earning her a soft groan of pleasure.

Anna moved her hands onto the blonde's waist, kneading the warm, cotton-covered flesh below her fingertips as she began to kiss her way down a snow-white neck. She could feel Elsa's pulse beating rapidly beneath her lips as golden-haired girl melted under her touch.

The next thing Anna knew, she was the one pushed against the door as Elsa's hands pinned her wrists to the wood and their lips ground together with fervour. Anna moaned as Elsa pushed her thigh between her legs and she distantly heard Joan speaking, "I think she's up for it." The brown-eyed girl chuckled. Since Anna's mouth was a little indisposed, she merely gave her girlfriend the thumbs up and allowed Elsa to continue to ravish her.

When Elsa broke away she was panting, her face flushed with her eyes lidded and dark. Anna bit her lip and took Elsa's hand, she removed herself from the door and started walking backwards as she led Elsa over to the bed where an eager Joan was waiting. The other girl practically pounced when they got close enough, pulling the blonde onto the mattress.

"Slow down there, babe," Anna said. "We don't wanna scare her off."

Joan eyed Elsa as she lay beneath the girls, breathless and panting, her eyes dark and dilated with lust. "She doesn't look scared to me." Joan began to kiss down one side of Elsa's neck as Anna took the opposite column and slid her hand underneath the blonde's shirt. Her fingers tiptoed over rapidly heating flesh, the muscles rippling beneath her touch as the blonde arched beneath her.

"_Oh_ _fuck_." Elsa sighed, "god, I should not be doing this, I should not be doing this." She began to chant.

Anna and Joan stopped in their ministrations and gave each other a look before gazing down at the flushed and sweaty blonde beneath them. "Want us to stop?" Anna asked, although going by the look in Elsa's eyes, she was pretty sure she knew what the answer was going to be.

"Fuck no!" Elsa blurted breathlessly and pulled Anna back down, reconnecting their lips and kissing her passionately. The blonde's hands sought out Anna's chest, blindly groping her breasts, toying with her nipples.

"Hey! What about me?" Joan squawked indignantly, folding her arms across her chest in annoyance. "Where's my sugar?"

Elsa chuckled and moved one hand from Anna's breast to Joan's instead, giving both girls equal attention. When Elsa's lips left Anna's the redhead almost growled with displeasure, however that was soon quashed when they moved onto Joan's and both girls moaned together.

Anna almost felt like a voyeur sitting there, watching her girlfriend and roommate make out, but _god_ it was hot and did the most delightful things to her body. The redhead moaned loudly when Elsa pinched her nipple and Joan's hand started giving Anna's other breast the same treatment.

The heat emanating from her core was scorching her thighs, making her pulsate and quiver in anticipation. She could feel the dampness between her legs, feel it running down the inside of each thigh, she was positively dripping and dying to some attention.

Elsa seemed to sense the redhead's plight as her hand began to trail lower, the slight sting of her nails caressed Anna's flesh, gliding over each bump and divot and toned muscle. The girl's defined abs quivered beneath the touch, her stomach a sensitive area, though the nails stung, the soft stroke of Elsa's fingers tickled, sending a mix of pain and pleasure through the redhead.

Anna made a noise somewhere between a groan and laugh, which she then choked on when Elsa's fingers paused just above her bare and dripping core. Her hips twitched forward, jutting up to meet Elsa's hand, trying to force her touch lower, but it seemed the blonde was in the mood to tease.

Instead of slipping down a hair further to graze that throbbing nub, they retreated from her body altogether as Elsa removed her hand and slipped it between Joan's legs instead.

The brunette sang out as Elsa entered her abruptly, unexpected as it was, the girl seemed to have no qualms about receiving the attention first. Anna however, was seething, practically foaming at the mouth, Elsa had been so close and now she was left high and dry whilst her girlfriend got all the attention.

With a growl of frustration and anger, Anna pulled Elsa's hand away from Joan's heated sex, with her fingers wrapped around a dainty wrist, she lifted that hand to her own lips. Anna waited until all eyes were on her and then she slipped a finger into her mouth, dragging her tongue up the appendage sensually before wrapping her lips around the digit and sucking.

Elsa's eyes rolled in the back of her head, a guttural moan spilling from her lips as Joan watched on, slack jawed with glazed eyes and heavy lids, Anna wasn't sure who was turning her on the most.

After sucking each finger clean, Anna removed the hand from her mouth and let it drop before pouncing upon Elsa once more. Her hands went for the buttons on Elsa's blouse, she trembled as she hastened to release each clasp. By the third the redhead had become impatient and simply yanked the fabric apart, sending buttons flying in all directions as she grabbed the front of Elsa's shirt, forcing the blonde to sit up on her knees. Anna tore the fabric from Elsa's body, throwing it behind her without a care for where it landed.

The moment the article was out of the way, Anna tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of Elsa's skull, tilting her head back as she climbed into the blonde's lap and pressed her lips hard against Elsa's. The kiss was met with equal passion and fervour, a desperation matched by both women as Elsa's hands roamed the expanse of Anna's back hungrily.

Joan sidled herself behind Elsa and began kissing the back of her neck as her hands stroked over her shoulders and down her arms. Elsa was moaning from the attention of the two other women. Joan had now released her bra, throwing it aside to join the ever-growing mountain of clothing on the floor.

The brunette's hands slid between the two bare chests as she covered Elsa's breasts with her palms, Anna's nipples grazing the back of her fingers as she rocked in Elsa's lap. "Oh my god." Elsa breathed as her head fell back, resting on Joan's shoulder behind her as the brunette ran a finger over the length of one straining peak.

Elsa's hands settled on Anna's hips, helping guide her into a rhythm with each rise and fall. The blonde's head rolled forward again, this time tilting to the side as she began peppering kisses over the expanse of a freckled neck.

Anna groaned pleasurably, her back warped as Elsa's tongue traced the outline of the tendon in her throat before moving upwards to nibble on her ear. "Fuck, Elsa!" She cried when the blonde bit down and tugged the lobe with her teeth. Joan rumbled out a moan of her own as she flipped her hands over and began giving Anna's breasts the same treatment Elsa's had just received.

One of Elsa's hands left Anna's hips and reached behind her, her arm wedged between her back and the brunette's front in search of Joan's mound behind her.

Profanities tumbled from Joan's lips as Elsa entered her again, the tip of a single finger lazily swirling around her entrance, building her higher, but Anna knew it wouldn't be enough to bring her friend to release.

The redhead was so distracted by the sounds coming from Joan, that she hadn't even noticed that Elsa's other hand had left her hip until she felt two fingers teasing her entrance. Anna cried out in shock, her hips bucking as those digits skated around the outside of her heated core.

"Oh god, Elsa. Please, _please_, ugh, just… _ohhhh_!" Anna's begging was abruptly cut off when the blonde finally entered her. "_Ye-hesss_!" She hissed as her head dropped back and eyes slipped shut in absolute bliss. "Fuck, Elsa." She cooed as her own hands slid between the two of them and began tracing the top if Elsa's jeans.

She popped the button open and pulled the zipper down before wedging her hand between the two layers of fabric and Elsa's scorching flesh. Anna sidled her fingers under the hem of Elsa's panties, the fit was tight, she barely managed to get them low enough to graze the top of Elsa's clit before her hand was wedged in, too constricted to move.

Anna growled lowly and looked Elsa dead in the eyes with frustrated heat, "these need to come off." She demanded, "now!" Anna barked, removing her hand and giving the pants in question a tug.

Elsa withdrew her finger from within Joan, the brunette grumbling about being stopped for a second time and waited for Anna to shift off her lap before straightening her legs out. She leant against Joan as Anna yanked the rest of the clothing from her body unceremoniously, Anna couldn't care less about how they came off, as long as they were out of the way.

The moment Anna's hands were free she ran her palms up Elsa's legs, caressing the soft, smooth skin as she moved slowly upwards, her eyes honed in on the glistening crown jewel between the blonde's thighs. "Beautiful." She murmured as she trailed her tongue up one leg, tasting Elsa's essence as she got higher.

Elsa leant back heavily on Joan, her legs parting instinctively as Anna crept her way up the moon-pale limb. "_Anna_." The name tumbled from Elsa's lips, like molten honey spilling over the edge of the pot.

Elsa's scent was heady and intoxicating, drawing Anna in like a moth to a flame, though, the more she thought about it, that analogy didn't really fit. Anna was certainly more of a flame than the blonde, Elsa reminded her of snowy ice on a cold winter's day and she had every intention of making that ice melt.

The redhead looked up from her place between Elsa's thighs and felt a pang of arousal shoot through her body at the sight that met her eyes. Elsa's lids were closed, her head back as she pressed herself into Joan who was lazily reclined against the headboard of the bed. Joan's mouth was working against Elsa's neck sucking and nipping, dragging her tongue along the reddening flesh as her hands toyed with Elsa's breasts, it was a glorious sight to behold.

Whilst Elsa was so pleasurably distracted, Anna lowered her head once more, her tongue poking out as she ran the appendage up Elsa's slit, slowly sliding from one end to the other. The blonde's eyes flew open with a start as she sucked in a shocked breath, her hips bucking against Anna's face.

"Oh god, Anna!" Elsa cried as her hands tangled in auburn locks, stroking through her hair in silent encouragement.

The redhead chuckled with pride, her tongue still toying with Elsa's outer lips, not probing deep enough to bring any kind of real relief nor moving high enough to reach the blonde's erect nub. Elsa had teased her wickedly before and turnabout was _definitely_ fair play.

She nuzzled the patch of blonde curls with her nose before pressing one short – _too short_ – kiss on Elsa's bundle of nerves before pulling away completely.

"Anna!" Elsa chided in indignation, as she pressed her hands into the girl's head, desperately trying to push her back down and finish what she started. Unfortunately for Elsa, Anna was stronger than she looked and a hell of a lot more stubborn, she wasn't ready to melt that ice just yet.

Anna chuckled deviously as she crawled back up Elsa's body planting kisses upon her sweaty skin, delighting in the taste on her tongue. Elsa's chest was rising and falling rapidly, her stomach quivering as Anna trailed her lips over the sensitive skin just above her hip bone.

Elsa fisted Anna's hair and pulled the redhead up to meet her lips, kissing her feverishly as she grasped Anna's wrists and twisted below her. Within the blink of an eye, Anna was on her back, her head at next to Joan with Elsa straddling her body.

"Hello, my queen." Anna purred from below, feeling quite proud that she had made Elsa snap so easily.

The blonde opened her mouth to respond when Joan scoffed beside her. "your queen?" she questioned, affronted by the affectionate term given to the interloper. "_Your_ queen?" She repeated, her tone growing in both pitch and volume, "what the fuck am I?"

Anna smirked as she turned her attention back to her girlfriend. She picked up Joan's hand and kissed the palm softly, "_you_, are my knight in shining armour." She responded with a grin, delighting in the way Joan's expression turned from annoyance to warm affection instantly.

"I can live with that." Joan chuckled as she leant across and kissed Anna soundly.

The redhead smiled as Joan pulled away, "wait… what does that make me?" She questioned, her eyes flicking between the two women.

Elsa and Joan spared each other a glance before looking back to Anna with matching grins. "The princess." They answered in unison.

Anna mulled it over in her head for a second, her hands caressing Elsa's thighs that rested either side of her waist. "Princess Anna, yes, I quite like the sound of that." She agreed with a nod of her head.

Elsa suddenly lowered herself, her wet mouth poised right beside Anna's ear, "a _princess_ who gets to eat out a _queen_ for lunch." She husked before sitting back up again and twisting around, switching her position so that her back was to the headboard as she lowered herself onto Anna's face.

Anna wrapped her hands around Elsa's thighs and began teasing her plump lips with her tongue again, it was clear Elsa wasn't going to hop off her until Anna had brought her to her high… but that didn't mean she couldn't take her time getting her there.

Elsa convulsed at the first slow stroke of Anna's tongue, she reached out for Joan and pulled her over until she too was straddling Anna's body. The brunette wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and began kissing her enthusiastically, their lips working against each other, bruised and swollen and highly sensitive, though, neither girl seemed to care.

Anna couldn't see anything from her position, just two snow-white globes that were Elsa's ass hovering over her face. She could however, hear the sound of two pairs of lips smacking together interlaced with soft moans. She could feel Joan's wetness pressing on her stomach, her hips rising and falling as the pair continued kissing.

Elsa broke away to moan as Anna flicked her clit with the barest of touches, the very tip of her tongue grazing that throbbing nub. "_Oh_, Anna." The blonde cooed, the praise sent tingles shooting down the redhead's spine.

Elsa slid one hand down Joan's body, the other found purchase in her hair as her fingers continued their descent until they reached the brunette's bare mound. Instead of teasing her like before, she pressed two fingers inside the girl with ease, Joan bucked and cried out in pleasure as her grip on Elsa tightened.

Anna was feeling very left out, here she was with two incredibly attractive women astride her, a queen on her face, a knight being pleasured overtop her lithe body, and yet no one was paying her any attention. She pulled her mouth away from Elsa's body, her head dropping onto the pillow beneath her as Elsa made a noise of frustration. "Oi! What about me?" She squawked indignantly, "it's alright for you two but I'm doing all the work here and getting no reward!"

The two other women scoffed and Anna thought she was going to be left out again when she suddenly felt a familiar hand mercifully rubbing her mound. "Thank you." She sighed, she knew it was Joan touching her – not just because it was currently impossible for Elsa, but she also knew how her girlfriend liked to play with her, knew how she felt against Anna's body.

Joan's hand rubbed against her heat as her hips bucked to meet the pressure, she desperately wanted to be filled, her body clenching around air, it just wasn't enough. She tried to convey this wordlessly, but either Joan was too preoccupied by Elsa's hand or she, just like the blonde, was enjoying teasing Anna.

So, Anna pulled her head away again, slapping Elsa's ass in retaliation to her complaints, "Joan, please!" She begged, using a finger to probe the blonde's opening, giving her mouth a break. "I-I need… _oh god_, I need… more!"

She heard Joan's chuckle of pride. _Of course_, her girlfriend had been waiting for her to start begging, she loved it when Anna grew desperate; teasing Anna was Joan's favourite pastime, she shouldn't have expected anything different even with a third in the mix.

Anna let out a long and low groan of satisfaction when she _finally_ felt two fingers enter her with ease. Her muscles clamped down on the long digits as they stroked all the right spots with expert precision. "Gods, Joan." Anna panted, "please, don't stop."

Moans from both Elsa and Joan harmonised at Anna's words and Anna felt her body jolt at the thrill it gave her. She raised her head again and began pleasuring her queen with her mouth once more. Anna couldn't believe that her wildest fantasy had actually come to fruition. She had wanted this, dreamt of this for so long, _too long_ and her head was spinning wildly now that it was _actually_ happening.

Whilst Joan was always attentive and met all of Anna's needs, they were more fuck-buddies or friends with benefits than actual girlfriends, they just preferred the latter term as it didn't make it sound so… _lewd_. Anna had had her eye on Elsa so very long, who wouldn't? Have you _seen_ Elsa? The woman was a _goddess_. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe Elsa, the meaning of the word paled in comparison to the woman riding her face.

Elsa was so shy too, quiet and reserved, but there was something about her that made Anna want to claim her. It called to her inner beast and made her want to see that demure and innocent façade crack. She had been sure there was a powerful force within her, just waiting to be awakened and Anna felt like she'd finally coaxed it out.

The moans above her grew louder, Elsa ground herself down against Anna's mouth, her hips bucking and lifting as she grew closer to precipice. Anna held onto her thighs to keep her still and did her best to follow her with her tongue. She could tell Joan was getting close too, she was growing louder, the lewd noises from her body had increased and as the evidence of her pleasure dribbled down Anna's stomach.

The redhead felt her own arousal spike, she had wanted this for so long, dreamed of it, fantasised about having the two sexiest women she knew in bed with her, and hearing them moan. Knowing how close they both were stroked that roaring fire within her and Anna knew she was mere moments away from exploding.

Elsa came first, she suddenly sat up ramrod straight, her head flicking back as a scream tore from her lips. Her thighs clamped around Anna's head almost painfully as she shuddered above. Anna lapped up everything the blonde gave to her, drinking that liquid as if her life depended on it, extending the blonde's high whilst she continued to cry out into the dorm.

Joan fell over the edge just moments after, her hand stilling within Anna, her fingers curled in just the right way, hitting that one spot that sent Anna flying into oblivion. "Fuck!" The redhead screamed, Joan on the other hand remained silent as she shook, but Anna could feel her release pooling on her bare stomach before rolling onto the sheets.

Anna could feel herself clenching around the digits that were filling her so deliciously, her back arched, warping so much that she managed to lift Joan's weight as well as her own. She couldn't remember having such a powerful orgasm before, it was so strong that she felt like she was about to burst from the inside out.

Just when Anna thought she was going to pass out, Elsa mercifully rolled off her face, finally allowing the redhead to breathe deeply once more. Joan fell forwards, her body blanketing Anna's as Elsa flipped herself around and curled into Anna's side. The ginger threw both arms out to the side as she focused on breathing, the world around her was spinning as her brain screamed for more oxygen.

Both Elsa and Joan laid on either side of Anna, their heads resting on a shoulder each as they slung a leg over both of Anna's, their arms wrapping around her freckled waist. "Holy fuck." Anna blurted when she finally regained enough presence of mind to speak. "That was… I don't even know. _Wow_." She sighed.

Elsa snorted into Anna's neck as Joan chuckled wickedly. "I love how you think we're done with you." Joan teased, her fingers tiptoeing up Anna's torso and through the valley of her breasts.

"Oh my god." Anna groaned, though she wasn't sure if the noise was one of pleasure or from apprehension. She didn't think she was up to round two yet, she'd had barely had time to catch her breath and her body was still pulsating and twitching from her high.

"Oh no, not God." Elsa drawled, "just a queen and your knight in shining armour." The blonde rolled herself onto her side, propping herself up with one arm as her spare hand cupped Anna's cheek, turning it to face Elsa as she pressed her lips against the redhead's.

They continued kissing languidly for a few deliciously long moments, those soft lips soothing the unsureness within Anna, slowly reigniting that fire and stroking those simmering embers until they began to glow again. Joan's fingers continued their exploration of Anna's body, skittering across her slick flesh, avoiding all of her sensitive areas, with the intent to both tease and soothe.

That simmering fire was rapidly turning into a full-blown inferno, something Anna had thought was impossible just moments ago. She pulled away from Elsa's lips to gasp as Joan's began sucking on her earlobe, they had always been extremely sensitive, sending jolts of electricity hurdling through her veins before culminating between her legs. "_Uhh_, Joan." She murmured breathlessly.

Elsa kissed her way over Anna's cheek and along her jawline before making a trail down Anna's neck. The redhead's body was rocking, the heat between her thighs was almost unbearable again as she tangled her hands in the hair of both her lovers. Anna's nipples strained towards the ceiling, her back warping as Joan ran the length of a single finger over the erect nub. "Oh, fuck!" She cried loudly, not at all caring if anyone outside the dorm heard, she was in heaven and wanted everyone to know.

Joan's lips soon left her ear as she dragged her tongue down the column of Anna's neck, nipping lightly at the tender flesh as she went. Anna was sure she was covered in hickies and bite marks by this point, but she really couldn't think of anything better. Soon both women were moving down her chest, kissing and licking at the skin around her breasts whilst avoiding the peaks themselves.

Anna was getting frustrated; their teasing was infuriating and all she wanted was those mouths to stop their exploration and latch onto her chest instead. She tried using their hair as leverage to move their head closer to where she wanted them, but she was still weak from her high and powerless against her hormones. "_Ahh_, Joan, Elsa, please!" Anna begged wantonly, thrusting her chest out to show what she meant.

Elsa and Joan stopped in their ministrations before peering up at Anna, Elsa then smirked and sat upright before whispering something in Joan's ear. The brunette bit her lip and nodded as the girls started making out above Anna, leaving the redhead high and dry once more as her friends began pleasing each other.

Joan's fingers slid from Anna's shoulder, over her heaving breasts and down her abdomen. The redhead panted in excitement, her core quivering in anticipation, but just as those fingers reached Anna's hips, they changed direction and skittered up Elsa's thigh instead. Both women chuckled mischievously when Anna growled in frustration, Elsa's laugh soon turned into a moan as Joan's fingers filled the space between her legs.

Anna couldn't decide how she was feeling in that moment, frustrated from being denied – _again_ – horny as hell from their teasing or even more turned on by the show playing out above her. She seemed to have forgotten she could move herself, whilst she had two gloriously naked bodies leaning over her, they weren't actually touching her and she was free to move how she pleased… if only she could remember how…

Anna willed her arms to work and was thoroughly impressed when they acted as commanded. She slowly trailed the back of her fingers up each girls' leg before gliding back down again. She repeated the process a few times, delighting in the hitches of breath she received when she went high enough to graze an inner thigh.

She continued to stroke upwards on each limb, until she reached either girl's hip, then slid her hands around their backs before cupping one ass cheek from each girl in her palms. Elsa's breath hitched sharply and Joan moaned, their pelvises jerking in reaction.

Anna bit her lip and smirked, Elsa and Joan were pleasuring each other equally, their hands buried between the other's thighs. The redhead slid out from under them and rose onto her knees. She wasn't sure who to go to first, Elsa or Joan and found herself wishing for two of everything.

Elsa was minutely closer and had her head angled to the side, exposing a deliciously pale column of neck that Anna found herself utterly unable to resist. She lightly pressed her lips to Elsa's pulse point, barely enough to be felt, and couldn't help but smile at the moan it earned her. Elsa's neck was clearly a sensitive area of her body, hypersensitive right now if her reaction was anything to go by.

Without the redhead between them, Elsa and Joan shuffled closer together, their breasts pressing against each other as their fingers continued their work within. Anna began pressing her lips against Elsa's neck with a little more pressure, watching as goosebumps rose beneath her touch. She nipped at that one spot before lathing it with her tongue and moving upwards until she reached the blonde's ear. Capturing the lobe between her teeth, Anna gave it a light tug, her own breath hitching when Elsa bucked violently and let out her loudest moan yet.

Anna chuckled and slid her lips to the spot just behind Elsa's ear, that move earned her a delightful curse and Elsa's free hand quickly came up and curled in the hair at the nape of Anna's neck. The redhead sucked in a breath, she loved her hair being played with, those gloriously long fingers flexing and releasing with each thrust of Joan's fingers.

One particularly rough buck from Joan caused her thigh to graze Anna's clit and the redhead whined at the all too brief contact. To say she was getting annoyed would be an understatement. Wasn't this whole thing her idea? Wasn't she the one that messaged Joan to say she was in need of relief? Wasn't she the one the invited Elsa to join them? So why was _she_ the one missing out once again?! Both Elsa and Joan had a hand free, and whilst she was loving the blonde's hand in her hair, she knew of another place she'd much rather those elegant fingers curling and flexing.

Anna whined again in frustration, she was sure they'd planned this, getting Anna all worked up and then completely ignoring her when the moment came. It sounded just like something Joan would do.

_Minx_.

She pulled her mouth away from Elsa's throat, leaving a red mark where her lips had been and moved to give Joan the same attention. Elsa whimpered desperately at the loss and Anna chuckled devilishly in response, if they were going to tease her, then she was sure as hell going to tease them right back.

She had learnt that Elsa enjoyed the more softer, teasing touches, it was clear she like the romance when it came to sex, Joan on the other hand, preferred a more forceful touch. Anna's hand left Joan's rear and glided upwards along her spine, the redhead's fingernails biting into her skin leaving red marks in their wake. When she reached the base of Joan's neck, Anna fisted her hair and yanked it back roughly before latching onto the newly exposed skin sinking her teeth in.

Joan squealed and gasped, the bites and tugging in her hair weren't enough to be too painful, Anna knew she wasn't into BDSM or spanking, but she did enjoy more firmer touch. Anna pulled away from Joan's throat and ran her tongue along the teeth marks she'd left behind before moving further up her neck and repeating the process.

Anna could tell both women were getting close, their breathing was laboured, coming out in short, sharp pants. Their hips were undulating uncontrollably and their voices kept rising in both pitch and tone. Joan began to pant a mantra of "oh fuck, oh fuck", whilst Elsa moaned nonsensical noises and half-formed words. Anna could feel herself getting more and more worked up, despite no one touching her directly, it was the mere knowledge that the two women in front of her were so close to release that set Anna aflame.

She began to slide her hands down her own body, desperate for any kind of relief, but when she got as far as her belly button her wrist was grabbed by Elsa who then placed it over her own clit. The positioning was not at all comfortable for Anna, the way her hand was twisted, but she wasn't about to pull away now, not when Elsa needed her so.

"Ah-Anna, Anna, please!" Elsa begged desperately, the sheer need and want in her voice was enough to make Anna groan, she would happily keep her hand where it was as long as Elsa kept saying her name in that tone, kept begging her to bring her that release.

Just when she thought she was going to come from sheer arousal, Anna felt a hand probing her entrance. Two fingers thrust inside of her easily and Anna bit down on Joan's shoulder to muffle her scream of pleasure, of satisfaction from finally being filled. It was Joan, she knew without looking by the way those fingers moved, the way they curled in exactly the right spot, how they thrust at precisely the right angle.

Anna was suddenly moments away from release, her mouth was gaping open as she rested her forehead on Joan's shoulder, murmuring under her breath as she squeezed her eyes shut, her toes curling beneath her. She was just about to beg for more when a second hand joined the first, this one was much softer, teasing, those slim fingers swirled around her nub and it was all Anna could do just to hold onto the girls pleasuring her.

"Oh- oh Elsa." She panted, they had to be her fingers on Anna's clit, both of Joan's were already in use and this touch was much different to hers.

The very moment those fingers stopped teasing and pressed down, Anna came undone with a scream. She held onto Joan's hair for dear life as her other hand stopped moving over Elsa's clit. The other two women came just moments after, their bodies shaking then stiffening before shaking once more.

Joan cursed loudly, her orgasm hitting her violently whilst she struggled to stay still. Elsa on the other hand was silent, her mouth was gaping open in a scream, but no noise escaped her lips. Their highs seemed to last forever, none of them wanted it to end, none of them wanted to come down from the clouds, breathing was overrated anyway.

Anna whimpered as Joan's fingers slid out from within her and collapsed onto the sheets below, the world around her was spinning as she fought to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes, Joan was panting heavily but her hand hadn't even slowed its punishing pace inside Elsa. The blonde was still screaming silently, her head nodding as Joan whispered something in her ears, and then, she began shaking again.

Elsa's second orgasm left her screaming, literally this time. "Fuck! Joan!" Her cry rebounded off the walls and ceiling as she threw her head back. Elsa had both arms wrapped around the brunette's neck, clinging to her for dear life as Joan slipped one of her own behind Elsa's back to help hold her up.

Anna watched in awe, Elsa was so, _so_ beautiful in that moment, her skin was flushed with red, beads of sweat rolled down her back as her toes curled almost painfully. Anna had seen many, many women come before, but none of them looked as beautiful as Elsa.

It was only when the blonde started convulsing and slumped bodily into Joan's arms that the brunette slowly slid her fingers out. Anna watched as she glided them over Elsa's clit, the blonde whimpering at the touch, oversensitive, clearly.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, I've got you. No more now, I promise." Joan whispered soothingly as she helped lower Elsa back onto the bed.

The blonde then curled herself up to Anna's side as the redhead wrapped her arms around Elsa's back and began softly stroking up and down her spine, pressing soft kisses to her head. Joan situated herself behind Elsa, spooning her as she stroked her hand through sweaty blonde tresses.

Every now and then Elsa would jerk involuntarily, her hands balled into fists between her own and Anna's body. She still seemed to be lost in her post orgasmic bliss, her eyes had yet to open and she was still struggling to breathe. Both Anna and Joan helped coax her down, holding her and soothing her, reminding Elsa that she was safe. Anna knew that whilst powerful orgasms like that were unbelievably thrilling, she also knew that coming down from them could be quite scary and she often felt herself feeling extremely vulnerable.

"Shh, it's okay, Elsa, you're safe, we've got you." Anna crooned softly. Elsa's breath hitched as she let out a quiet sob and the redhead soon felt a wetness on her shoulder where Elsa's face was pressed. Anna drew herself back and cradled Elsa's face in her palms, gently brushing her thumbs under those blue eyes, Elsa's lids remaining closed. "Hey, are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly, "did- did we go too far?"

Elsa shook her head before burying it back into Anna's chest. "No, I'm okay." Came her shaky and muffled response, "it was just… intense." She admitted.

Anna sighed and wrapped her arms around Elsa again, holding her tight as Joan pressed soft kisses on her back. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that for, the three of them huddled together, comforting Elsa as she recovered and basking in the afterglow from their highs. She could get used to this, Anna decided; having two beautiful women in her bed and it wasn't even because of the sex. It was the warmth and comfort and affection afterwards that Anna liked the best, snuggles were always her favourite.

After a while Elsa seemed to be coming to again, her hands uncurled themselves from her chest and started tracing soft lines down Anna's stomach and side. The redhead wasn't sure whether to laugh or moan, the touch was soft and sensual, but she was also very ticklish and the barely-there fingertips were making her squirm. Anna's body decided for her when Elsa began kissing along her clavicle and down her chest causing the redhead to groan in response.

Soon, Elsa rolled on top of Anna, grasping the redhead's wrists and pinning them to the mattress as she continued to plant kisses along her freckled body. Anna mewled beneath Elsa; her back arching, her chest straining to the ceiling. She couldn't believe how easy it was for the blonde-haired beauty to ignite that flame within her once more. Sure, Joan was great in bed too, attentive to Anna's needs, she wasn't selfish and got the job done, but Elsa? Well, Elsa was different. A _good_ different. Her touches were soft caresses like silk over her body, there was passion and romance and a tenderness that she just didn't get with Joan. Joan was fire and heat and intensity, Elsa was a simmering flame warming her from the inside out.

Elsa's lips made their way onto Anna's breast, no more teasing this time as she latched onto Anna's straining nipple and sucked it into her mouth. The redhead drew in a sharp breath as her spine warped, her eyes rolling back in her head as she moaned softly. "God, Elsa." She whimpered, now _this_ was what she had been waiting for all night long, the attention to be back on her.

Joan sidled up beside the two girls, her hand going to Anna's neglected breast as Elsa continued to lavish the other one. Anna was in heaven, she had to be, she had never felt more desired than she did in this moment, having two of the most gorgeous women she had ever met ravishing her body. Sure, Anna knew she was attractive enough, but she was nowhere near the league Elsa was in.

That girl was like an angel that had fallen from heaven, a goddess from mythical times, her ethereal beauty seemed to shine from within and had captivated Anna for as long as she could remember. Anna would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about this moment before, she'd had her eye on Elsa for some time, the girl had always fascinated Anna, not just her exterior looks, but with her inner beauty too. Kind-hearted, eloquent and intelligent, Elsa was softly spoken and always regally poised, she was a queen in Anna's eyes.

Elsa released Anna's wrists and slowly dragged her fingertips down the inside of her arms, her nails softly scratching at the skin making Anna's fingers twitch in response. The blonde rolled onto her side a little leaving more flesh for Joan to enjoy. The brunette soon replaced her hand with her mouth making Anna cry out below. She'd never had two woman ravishing her before, she was overwhelmed by the sheer volume of pleasure she was receiving, Elsa and Joan were certainly making up for the lack of attention before.

Anna's stomach twitched and her hips bucked as Elsa's hands began to wander lower, skittering over her abdomen as her lips followed suit. The redhead shuddered in anticipation, her legs widening instinctively in preparation. She was struggling to breathe again as the room spun, Elsa's tongue was swirling around inside her belly button whilst Joan stayed at her breasts, her hand taking Elsa's place.

Anna was completely lost and entirely at the mercy of the women pleasuring her. She had tangled her fingers in both Joan's and Elsa's hair, she needed something beneath her fingertips, _anything_ to hold her down because she was so deliciously lost, that she felt like she was floating away. It all came down to pure sensation, her mind too clouded with lust to process anything that wasn't touch and when Elsa's tongue met that wet heat between her legs and slid upwards against her slit, she lost the ability to process anything at all.

"Fuck, Elsa!" Anna cried, arching off the bed as she pressed her body into the blonde's mouth. That tongue was magical, it had to be, nothing had ever felt this good before.

Elsa chuckled with pride and pressed a soft kiss to Anna's clit. The redhead bucked violently, she felt hypersensitive to every touch, to Joan's mouth and Elsa's tongue, she had never been this entranced before. A few more soft licks – too soft – and then Elsa suddenly pulled away. Anna whined at the loss, she tried pushing the blonde back down, but she didn't have the strength to fight.

Elsa kissed her way back up Anna's body, taking her time to lavish her freckled chest with her tongue before pressing her lips against Anna's. The redhead kissed her back hungrily, unable to form words she tried to convey just how much she needed Elsa back between her legs.

Elsa pulled away smirking, "patience, my princess." She purred and then sat up on the bed, turning to Joan who had lifted her head from Anna's breast. "Keep her warm, but don't you dare let her come." Elsa instructed with a wink and then hopped off the bed all together.

Anna was thoroughly confused, she couldn't understand what Elsa was doing, where she was going, why the _fuck_ she wasn't sending Anna to oblivion with that magical tongue of hers. Elsa walked over to the other side of Anna's bed and opened the top draw of her bedside table. The redhead's eyes went wide with glee as a deep moan tumbled from her lips when she realised what Elsa was getting. Elsa looked over and smirked at her, finding exactly what she needed in the draw before making her way back to the bed.

Joan was kissing Anna all over, her chest, her stomach and navel, travelling up and down her thighs but never going quite far enough to bring Anna any semblance of relief. But she knew Elsa would. The blonde made her way back to the bed with one noticeable difference…

She was wearing Anna's strap-on.

Anna had saved hard to buy that one, it was one of the best on the market. Instead of annoying and often painful straps that chaffed and needed adjusting – not to mention took forever to put on – the interchangeable dildo was secured into a pair of black panties. No chaffing, no pinching and _god_, on Elsa, they looked sexy as hell. Now Anna was worried she'd come before the blonde even had the chance to enter her.

"Sit up." Elsa ordered as she hopped back onto the bed and Anna obliged immediately. "Good girl." She purred into the shell of Anna's ear, scraping it with her teeth before sitting at the top of the bed on her knees with her back resting against the headboard.

Elsa crooked her finger, beckoning Anna forward, and like an obedient puppy, she followed. She was just about to straddle the blonde when Elsa held her hand to Anna's chest, stopping her from climbing on. "Turn around." She instructed.

Feeling somewhat confused and a little nervous, Anna did as she was asked. Elsa placed her hands on the redhead's hips and leant forward as she brushed the hair from Anna's back and began kissing her neck.

Anna moaned softly as she reached out for Joan and pulled her close. The brunette complied, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist as she kissed her deeply, her tongue overpowering Anna's and invading her mouth.

After a few glorious minutes of making out, Elsa gave Anna's hips a tug, "sit in my lap." She instructed softly, guiding Anna backwards until Elsa's chest was pressing into Anna's back. "Just relax, okay?" Anna nodded as she placed her hands on Joan's shoulders for support.

The redhead gasped sharply when she felt Elsa's fingers probing her entrance, she swirled them around a few times, gathering the wetness that had formed there. Elsa then pulled her hand away, using the moisture to coat the icy-blue member that stood at attention before positioning it between Anna's thighs.

Anna mewled as the tip of the toy parted her lower lips, she was practically drooling in anticipation, holding her breath whilst she waited to be filled. Elsa seemed to be waiting for something, her hand was wrapped around the shaft, preventing Anna from sliding onto it. "Elsa- Elsa _please_!" Anna begged, bucking her hips impatiently.

Elsa smirked against Anna's ear, "good girl." She purred once again and then thrust her hips up.

"Fuck!" Anna cried, her head tipping back as her eyes slammed shut.

Elsa began to set a slow pace, swirling her hips around, as her hands cupped Anna's breasts. The redhead tugged feebly at the girl in front of her, Joan seemed to get the message though, and moved closer, settling herself over Anna's thigh, her own pressing into the redhead's clit.

Anna moaned loudly as Joan began to grind herself against her leg. Elsa increased her pace, panting wantonly as Anna lifted one of her arms up and back, tangling her fingers in Elsa's hair. The blonde continued pressing kisses over Anna's neck as Joan shifted a little to give herself better friction but ended up removing her leg from Anna's body in the process. Before she had the chance to complain, however, Joan replaced the limb with her hand, her fingers swirling around the erect nub.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Anna began to chant, she wasn't sure whose name to call out, her mind was just swimming with how much silky-smooth skin she had pressed up against her and the intense pleasure she was receiving from both women. Joan's eyes locked on Anna, watching her every expression, growing dark at the desperation in the redhead's face.

Anna's toes were curling with every thrust from Elsa, she could feel her inner muscles clenching and releasing around the toy that Elsa was wielding so expertly. She knew from the tightening coil in her belly and the tingling in her toes that she wasn't going to last much longer and judging by the sounds Elsa and Joan were making, they weren't far behind either.

"Ah-ah, _Elsa_, fuck! _Oh my god_, Joan!" Anna panted as she clung to the women pleasuring her, the silky drag from the toy within was hitting all the right spots, driving her higher and higher. Elsa's hands were still on her breasts, but they'd stopped pinching and squeezing and were now just holding them, the blonde too far gone to do anything else but hold on.

Joan's fingers had stopped swirling and were now moving rapidly from side to side across Anna's clit whilst the brunette ground herself against the redhead's thigh. "Fuck, Anna, so close." Joan groaned as she tipped forward, resting her head on Anna's shoulder, nipping at the skin there. Her free hand curled around Elsa's neck as the blonde began to lose control of her thrusts.

Elsa's hips were now moving of their own violation, no longer were her movements slow or measured, each jerk caused her pace to quicken and become uneven and the hands that clutched Anna's chest tightened their grip.

Anna grunted in affirmation, unable to answer audibly, there was a scream building in her throat, a fire growing in her belly, moments away from exploding and expelling outwards. Elsa's head nodded feebly on the shoulder Joan wasn't occupying, her breath hitching with every thrust, each inhalation shook and trembled as Elsa's hot breath warmed Anna's neck.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm- I'm gonna-" Joan never got to finish her sentence, the brunette began shaking violently before she completely locked up. She didn't make a noise this time, her breath simply caught and held as her hips jerked against Anna's thigh to prolong her high.

Anna lifted her hips one last time before plunging herself down on the toy between her legs. She felt that heat, that coil suddenly release, the pressure culminating within her, making her shake before it expanded and exploded outwards. The redhead's body seized as she clung to both Elsa and Joan for dear life, her inner muscles clenching around the toy as she felt the pressure in her body grow exponentially.

Elsa's orgasm hit her at the same time as Anna's, the blonde crying out right beside Anna's ear before her head dropped back onto the redhead's shoulder and she bit into the skin there. The feeling of Elsa's teeth on her shoulder combined with a violent jerk of Joan's hips that then left the brunette's thigh resting on Anna's core sent her flying through her second orgasm in as many minutes.

Anna tried to cry out but no noise came, the pressure inside was too much and she felt like she was about to pass out at any given moment. After what felt like an eternity, a deep guttural groan escaped Anna's lips as she collapsed bodily onto Joan. Anna clutched onto the brunette feebly, too tired, too spent to hold herself up, her hips kept jolting with aftershocks, causing her to whimper with every one.

Joan helped lift the redhead off Elsa's lap, both girls sobbing at the brief, almost painful contact, their bodies too sensitive for anything more. Somehow, Elsa managed to pull the toy off and throw it to the side, her hands shaking and body still twitching as all three fought to regain their breath.

Joan guided Anna back into the middle of the bed and the two other women curled up either side of her. Anna rolled onto her side, curling into Elsa's front as she panted and twitched, Joan spooned her from behind as she held herself up on one arm, the other brushed Anna's hair from her face before she began planting soft kisses over her neck and shoulders.

"Well fuck, that was… incredible." Joan finished with a contented sigh.

Anna merely grunted in reply, her ability to form actual words was still evading her. She felt Elsa's chest rumble as she chuckled, her head nodding in agreement. "It was." Elsa said softly, her voice raspy and hoarse. "I guess I came back at just the right time then."

Joan scoffed and barked out a laugh, "sure did. If it had been anyone else that came through that door I would have suspected that it was a set-up…" She commented somewhat suspiciously as she peered at the two other spent women in the bed.

Anna and Elsa both hummed noncommittally, too tired to come up with a real response and just held each other a little tighter.

"_Anyway_… as wonderful as this was, I do have a class to get to in an hour and I desperately need a shower, I can't very well go in smelling of sex and sweat, now can I?" Joan shakily lifted herself up from the bed, rising to her knees before she lent over and kissed each girl goodbye. "We should do this again some time." She teased with a giggle before hopping off the mattress, her legs wobbling beneath her, threatening to give way at any moment. Joan quickly dressed herself and ambled over to the door,

"Sounds good." Anna yawned tiredly, "sorry I'm not getting up to see you off, Elsa's too damn comfy and I can't feel my legs." She whined, curling further into Elsa's warm embrace.

"Oh, Anna. You already got me off… multiple times." Joan laughed, "see ya round Elsa." She waved and then slipped out of the room.

Anna groaned and rolled onto her back, stretching out as she yawned again. Her whole body was aching, there wasn't a single muscle that wasn't screaming out in protest, but it was worth it, so, _so_ worth it. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk properly for days." She grumbled wearily, "and I'm all sweaty and sticky and gross."

Elsa snorted into Anna's chest, "this was _your_ idea, remember?" She said pointedly. "You were the one who convinced me to join in this little _tryst_ of yours. Asking me to hide around the corner and listen outside the door so that I could 'walk in' on you two and you could 'convince me' to join you." Elsa reminded the redhead pointedly, holding up her fingers as air quotes. "Are you regretting your great idea now?"

Anna giggled and rolled back onto her side, swatting Elsa's shoulder. "No. Definitely no regrets, that was…" Anna groaned in deep satisfaction as she trailed off.

"Indeed, it was." Elsa agreed as she lifted herself up on one arm to hover over the redhead and pressed her lips to Anna's softly. "Do you think she knew?" She asked.

"What? That it was a set up?" Anna scoffed and lifted her hands to push Elsa's hair from her face that had fallen around them like a curtain. "Yeah, I think she figured it out when I managed to convince you so easily. I then think you all but confirmed it when you knew _exactly_ where I kept my strap-on." She laughed, poking the tip of Elsa's nose.

The blonde blushed and shook her head. "Well that's true," she agreed, "but what I meant was, do you think she knows… about us, I mean."

Anna studied the blonde for a moment before realisation hit and that lightbulb flicked on. Her eyebrows suddenly shot up in understanding, her eyes widening as she began to giggle again. "What, that you're the sister of mine that got shipped off to college because her straight-laced Christian father caught her in bed with another girl?" Anna questioned in reply.

"Yes… that." Elsa's faced turned a deeper shade of red as she dropped her head into Anna's flushed chest and snorted in embarrassment.

"Ha! Well, no… I don't think so. I mean, she knows about my sister that got caught in bed with another woman, but…"

"She doesn't know that _you're_ that woman?" Elsa chuckled finishing her sister's sentence for her.

"Ah no. she definitely does not know that little detail." She laughed, blushing slightly. She hadn't really considered the implications or what might happen if Joan was to find out who she had just had a threesome with… Anna wondered how Joan would feel knowing she'd just fucked a pair of sisters. _Hey babe, so you know how we had that threesome with Elsa_…_ well, she's actually my sister_…_ surprise_! Fuck, she was going to hell wasn't she?

"You do remember that it's your birthday party tomorrow, right?" Elsa asked, her tone suggested it was leading somewhere but Anna couldn't quite figure out what her sister was getting at.

"_Right_…"

"And you've invited Joan …"

"Yeah… So? What's your poi-" Anna suddenly froze, her eyes growing comically wide as realisation set in. "_Ooooh_ fuck!" She blanched, cupping her face with both hands in a perfect imitation of '_The Scream_' absolutely horrified at her lack of forethought. "Joan is going to be there… and she wants to meet my rebellious sister… you're going to be there… you're my sister… we just had a threesome with the girl that doesn't know you're my sister but is going to meet my sister at my birthday party tomorrow night!" Anna rambled hysterically, burying her burning face in Elsa's neck as she blushed in mortification. "What the fuck have I done!"


End file.
